EL PERDON
by shi no hime
Summary: A veces, el rencor aliviana el alma, el perdon nos es dificil darlo, reempezar es lo mejor, pero a veces no...MyR...rewievs


Winx

Musa Y Riven

Estoy harta, el no me mira, el no me habla, el no me escucha, el no me ama.

Ya lo sabía, eso yo ya lo sabía…pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía con el? Si solo me hace sufrir…yo no lo amo, no me interesa, no me dolió, no me decepciono…verlo besándose con otra, solo lastimo mi orgullo… ¿Cómo estará el¿Acaso el si siento algo? No me quería solo se burlo de mi por que no había nadie mas pero ahora se acabo.

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del hada de la música, mientras que caminaba tranquilamente, solo ella y sus pensamientos, mientras analizaba lo sucedido sin darse cuanta de que ya estaba lejos de Alphea…y es que ¿para que resumir la historia? si ustedes mismos podrán leerla (creo que es mas correcto que decir verla ¿no?)

FLASH BACK

Nos encontramos en el centro Comercial, donde se veían a cinco jovencitas muy lindas, caminar alegremente por el, cada una tenía como mínimo 2 bolsas en las manos y es que cual es el chiste de ir al centro comercial sin comprar algo…aunque sea pequeño.

Todos estaban felices ya que ya no había problema entre las brujas y ellas y ahora había mucha tranquilidad y para ellas mucho amor, Bloom seguía siendo feliz con Ryan, lo mismo pasaba con Stella y Brandon, Timmy por fin se le había declarado por fin a Tecna y Musa, bueno ella se había cansado de esperar al que el Gran Riven le mandara una señal, así que había empezado a salir con Jason, un tipo de pelo corto, color café, ojos negros hipnóticos, una boca deseable un poco gruesa no muy grande, nariz perfilada, cutis perfecto, no era un físico culturista pero tampoco un flacucho, se podría decir que era mas o menos el físico de Riven.

Era muy guapo, el lo sabía, de hecho se parecía mucho a aquel chavo que se estaba besando con esa chava…un momento eral el.

-jason!

-Ante tal grito no solo el muchacho voltio, sino que también lo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Adivinando la disputa que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-musa...Este…no es lo que tu piensas…ella fue la que me beso

PLAFFF! (no les encantan mis efectos especiales jeje)

-no seas descarado ¿enserio crees que te voy a creer?...eres el colmo

Y sin mas que decir y dejando a Jason con la palabra en la boca (no es que tuviera algo bueno que decir) se fue pues había decidido que no importaba mucho, tenía que pensar en lo que había pasado, y así en sus reflexiones, metida en sus pensamientos, reviviendo recuerdo, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, del camino que ya había recorrido, llego al bosque y se sentó cerca del lago y empezó a cantar, dejándose llevar, dejando su mente en blanco…simplemente cantando.

END FASH BACK

´´´´´´´´´´EN ALPHEA-CENTOR COMERCIAL´´´´´´´´´´

Todo había regresado a la normalidad, es decir seguían su camino, pero las chicas WINX no cesaban en su preocupación, tenía más de 30 min. Que Musa se había ido y aunque querían estar con ella en estos momentos, sabían que lo mejor era que la dejaran sola.

-Creen que este bien-dijo la pelirroja

-Necesita estar sola-dijo Flora que aunque convencida de sus palabras, ella quería hacer lo contrario

-flora tiene razón bloom, no te preocupes-menciono tecna

-aparte todas sabiamos que jason era un patan y que musa no lo quería, es una buena oportunidad para riven ¿no lo creen?-dijo Stella

Después de ese comentario todo se volvio silencio

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´EN EL BOSQUE´´´´´´´´

La hermosa hada se desahogaba de todo lo que le había pasado, tenía tanto tiempo que no lloraba, prefería desahogarse en sus canciones, ya no quería llorar, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, su dolor era ya muy grande y sentía que si no lo hacía explotaría y no quedaría nada de ella.

Mientras tanto y sin que ella lo supiera alguien la observaba, alguien que sufría por ella, que le dolía todo lo que a ella le pasara y aunque no lo demostrara sentía que su corazón se estrujaba y que el alma le desaparecía, el sabía que había sido un estupido, que había sido un completo idiota cuando la dejo ir, ella siempre había demostrado cuanto le quería, pero su maldito orgullo había sido mas fuerte, y mientras el pretendía que no le dolía, ella se recuperaba y trataba de reempezar, ahora ella se encontraba llorando y el no sabia que hacer…pero se decidió…

-ya no llores-escucho que le decía una voz muy calida-te vez mejor sonriendo

(WOW riven dijo eso)

Musa al oír la voz volteo rápidamente para ver quien era y cuando lo logro ver no lo pudo creer-¡tu!-rápidamente oculto sus lagrimas, pero obviamente no evito que su cara se mostrara roja, y sus ojos tristes, -¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué quieres?-dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda

-solo pasaba por casualidad

-claro de casualidad…pasabas de casualidad por el bosque, a esta hora solo y vestido así y para el colmo a pie-dijo musa que no se creía nada

-es mi vida puedo hacer lo que quiera

-bien por ti…ahora déjame sola

-te seguí

-¿por que?

-no quiero que nada malo te pase

-gracias pero…

-aun no me perdonas…

-lo siento pero…

-yo esperare…

Y paso el tiempo, se convirtieron en grandes amigos, la confianza volvió y al final lo perdono, haciendo que la vida de ellos dos fuera llena de dicha pues estaban juntos.

_FIN_

_Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic que no es de anime, asi que es una nueva experiencia jeje , si me dejan rewievs no me molesto, eso si que no se ha con insultos y cosas asi, acepto critica, pero no insultos, y si es cin sugrencias, felicitaciones y cosas asi, mejor tantito, nos vemos en la proxima._

_sak_


End file.
